Fiançailles, enlèvements et autres complications démoniaques
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requête 26. UA Fantasy. Hinata, prince des succubes et Kageyama prince des vampires sont fiancés mais leur relation reste fraternelle. Quand le petit incube se fait enlever et que le vampire se fait attaqué par des chasseurs de démons, cela va être une occasion pour eux de rencontrer la personne qui sera chère à leurs coeurs. Yaoi. OiHina, Daishou x Kenma, IwaKage.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou, voici la vingt-sixième requête de DramaticalRaven dont je remercie pour la review de Healing Broken Spirits avec un OiHina/Daishou x Kenma/IwaKage et KuroDai (que je rajoute.) avec un UA Fantasy et un contexte assez difficile à résumer (en fait tout est dans le résumé) donc ben en clair cela parle d'abord d'un enlèvement. Et encore merci à tout le monde pour les reviews des autres requêtes et pour la fic BokuHina aussi. Bonne lecture :)**

Part 1 :

Il était un monde peuplé de démons où la nuit y était éternelle. Bien entendu, il était constitué de plusieurs royaumes et tous vaquaient le plus souvent à des occupations peu recommandables, soit pour leur propre survie car les humains constituaient pour la plupart un mets de choix, soit par pur sadisme car beaucoup les considéraient comme inférieurs et se servaient notamment de cercles d'invocation ainsi que d'autres moyens divers et variés pour les appater dans leur monde et leur infliger mille souffrances. Cela dit, ils le faisaient bien envers d'autres démons qu'ils jugeaient faibles. Néanmoins, tous n'étaient pas ainsi.

Pour certains démons, les humains constituaient le seul lien qu'ils avaient avec le monde où vivaient ses derniers, synonyme d'exotisme pour la plupart. Il n'était pas rare qu'un démon se prit d'affection pour un humain et décida de s'unir à lui. Cependant, des chasseurs de démons n'hésitaient pas à les supprimer, les considérant comme des prédateurs et des parasites.

Notre histoire commença au royaume des succubes, gouvernée par la famille royale, les Hinata. La reine était une femme douce et juste, qui essayait de faire en sorte que les siens vivent en harmonie avec les autres clans.

Comme sa fille Natsu était la princesse héritière du trône, Hinata-sama avait fait en sorte d'établir une alliance avec la famille royale vampirique, les Kageyama, en unissant les deux fils, Shouyou et Tobio. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis l'enfance mais leur relation n'était que fraternelle. "Dis, Tobio, fit l'incube roux en regardant le ciel étoilé depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'air blasé, il faudrait que l'on dise un jour à nos parents que nous ne voulons pas nous marier.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont à fond dessus, soupira le vampire qui paressait dans le lit du plus petit, cela va être impossible.

\- Hé, je ne t'ai pas dit de squatter mon lit, maugréa Shouyou en le poussant, dégage.

\- Et tu veux que je m'asseye où, imbécile?, grogna Tobio.

\- Sur la chaise devant mon pupitre, répondit le roux en désignant le petit bureau en bois où il avait l'habitude d'écrire, ah! Je m'ennuie!"

Tobio hocha la tête, pensant la même chose. Leurs hommes de compagnie respectifs arrivèrent en leur apportant chacun une assiette de brioches à la viande. "Merci Kenma, fit Shouyou en prenant l'assiette, prends-en si tu veux.

Son serviteur hocha silencieusement la tête en guise de remerciement pendant que l'homme de main de Tobio, Tetsurou, lui tendit une assiette. "J'en ai pris au curry pour toi.

\- Merci, Kuroo-san, dit Tobio en prenant une brioche, tu peux en avoir, je ne prendrai pas tout.

\- C'est sympa, fit Tetsurou, un sourire aux lèvres, et toi Chibi-chan, tu ne t'es pas évadé aujourd'hui?

\- Kuro, déclara Kenma en mangeant un morceau de brioche à la viande, ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à Shouyou-sama.

\- Les gardes ont réussi à m'attraper, soupira Shouyou, cela dit, tu viens de me donner envie, là. Surtout que ma mère est trop occupée à signer des traités maintenant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire?, maugréa Kenma de sa voix plate pendant que le prince des incubes sortit ses ailes de chauve-souris noires dont les os alternaient entre le rouge carmin et le rose fuschia, je vous suis cette fois-ci.

\- Tu viens avec nous, Tobio?, demanda le roux au prince des vampires.

\- A ton avis, imbécile?, rétorqua ce dernier en faisant émerger ses ailes noires. On ne savait jamais dans quel guêt-apens il pouvait tomber.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous accompagner, déclara joyeusement Tetsurou, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, j'avais justement envie de prendre l'air."

Tous s'envolèrent depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Shouyou, dans le ciel éternellement nocturne. Tetsurou et Kenma étaient deux incubes au service des deux princes. L'héritier du clan Kuroo avait choisi de travailler chez des vampires afin de faciliter les rapports entre les succubes et eux. Leurs rôles étaient de veiller sur leurs maitres, leur faisant office à la fois de conseillers et de gardes du corps.

Shouyou admirait la cité au-dessous de lui. Les succubes étant des démones de la beauté, elles misaient tout sur l'apparence, rendant la ville aussi resplendissante que possible. Le royaume des succubes étaient d'ailleurs nommé le royaume des roses, notamment parce que les murs des habitations étaient décorés de ces fleurs avec des variétés et des couleurs différentes. Un entêtant parfum flottait dans l'air d'ailleurs malheureusement, le moindre humain qui le respirait en franchissant les remparts du royaume, se retrouvait automatiquement envouté.

Ils descendirent à la sortie de la cité, un peu loin des remparts pour éviter que les gardes ne les repèrent. "Parfait, déclara Shouyou, allons dans les bois aux perles nocturnes, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était seulement allumée par des fleurs." Il commença à courir en direction de la forêt, rattrapé rapidement par Kageyama. "Hé! Tu triches, là, imbécile!"

Leurs deux hommes de compagnie soupirèrent en les regardant faire la course. "Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, commenta Tetsurou, toujours à se lancer des défis ridicules."

Kenma hocha la tête et tous deux les suivirent sans remarquer le danger qu'ils planaient autour d'eux.

Suguru Daishou était l'un des démons marchands les plus influents du monde des Ténèbres. Il était parvenu à créer un business florissant en vendant des pièces rares au plus offrant, ses marchandises allant des artefacts légendaires ayant appartenus à des héros tombés au combat aux animaux démoniaques les plus exotiques.

Les âmes humaines avaient aussi la côte mais possédant lui-même du sang humain, il évitait ce genre de commerce en souvenir de sa mère décédée car oui, Suguru était moitié-humain, moitié-démon, et cela était souvent mal vu dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, donc il cachait ses origines.

Cependant, Daishou avait un hobby : il aimait collectionner les choses qui étaient pour lui les plus belles d'où son surnom de Collectionneur de magnifiscence. Par exemple, les murs de son palais étaient faits d'émeraudes polies qu'il avait collecté lui-même pendant des années. une de ses pièces possédait des mosaiques faites de pierres précieuses et les sculptures animalières décorant les couloirs avaient été taillées dans le diamant le plus pur. Bien entendu, il avait usé de magie pour les rendre plus étincelantes, les faisant davantage briller d'un doux éclat irrisé.

Néanmoins, le démon marchand trouvait que cette beauté intemporelle devenait de plus en plus fade avec le temps. Cela manquait énormément de vie. Ainsi, une idée germa au fond de sa tête, et s'il capturait un démon de la beauté par excellence.

Les succubes étant trop hautes placées dans la société démoniaque, il pourrait très bien se satisfaire d'un incube pour sa collection personnelle. De plus, ces démons étaient réputés dans l'art du plaisir et nul doute que cela serait très gratifiant pour lui qui ne s'était jamais occupé de ce genre de choses. Il faudrait juste qu'il prenne des précautions quand au risque de voir son énergie absorbée. Un de ses employés lui avait apporté des restrictions provenant d'une guilde de chasseurs de démons, cela ferait l'affaire.

Il quitta donc sa demeure pour aller à sa boutique située non loin de chez lui. Daishou vivait dans le quartier riche de la ville du commerce, lieu de passage pour les démons souhaitant faire des emplettes et passer du bon temps. Elle ne comptait pas moins d'une cinquantaine de boutiques et autres lieux de détente, tous se spécialisant chacun sur un des sept pêchés capitaux.

Suguru avait bien entendu le monopole sur celui de l'avarice en tant que démon incarnant ce péché, avec ses articles qui furent le plus souvent des joyaux enchantés, et un peu de celui de l'orgeuil avec son trafic d'animaux démoniaques vu que ceux-ci étaient très prisés. Il avait d'ailleurs vendu une cockatrice recemment.

De plus, son commerce ne s'arrêtait pas au monde des Ténèbres, il possédait aussi quelques comptoirs chez les humains. Il traversait donc la rue pavée d'or en regardant les résidences dont les murs étaient incrustés de pierres précieuses avant de rentrer dans une petite échoppe dont la porte d'entrée était décorée d'une gravure décorée d'un serpent, l'armoirie de sa famille.

Un homme d'une grande beauté se tenait derrière le comptoir, ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient une teinte chocolat, réhaussés par une peau d'une carnation pâle et sa longue tunique blanche. Des cornes discrètes se nichaient dans sa courte chevelure et l'expression de son visage trahissait un ennui profond. "J'ai du travail pour toi."

Tooru leva les yeux sur son patron. Daishou avait été le seul démon à avoir voulu l'engager, les autres l'ayant rejeté avec mépris lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il était le familier d'un invocateur humain.

Tout d'abord, l'humain en question était son ami d'enfance, pas son maitre et il avait été le premier démon qu'il avait réussi à invoquer mais bon, l'amitié humain/démon était un concept qui était étranger à la majorité des démons ici-bas. "Oui, je t'écoute." Cela changerait de rester derrière le comptoir à bailler aux corneilles. On était en période creuse donc peu de démons venaient ici faire un tour.

Suguru passa la langue sur ses lèvres, un de ses tics habituels. "J'aimerai que tu captures pour moi un incube.

\- Tu fais dans le trafic de démons supérieurs maintenant?, s'enquit Tooru, étonné, je pensais que tu voulais te contenter des animaux démoniaques.

\- C'est pour ma collection personnelle, répondit Suguru, et comme je sais que tu as du sang d'incube dans tes veines, je sais que tu es le démon de la situation.

\- Il y a précription vu que c'était mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère qui en était une, je doute que cela ait perduré avec ses descendants. Je suis autant sensible à leur envoutement que n'importe quel démon et ils peuvent tout aussi bien absorber mon énergie." Il avait eu une relation avec une succube qui s'était três mal terminée.

Daishou n'en tint cependant pas compte : "Kuguri m'a fourni des restrictions qu'il a récupéré en combattant des chasseurs de démon, fit-il en lui présentant des menottes, cela te sera utile et puis, nous autres démons pouvons très bien nous régénérer contrairement aux humains."

Oikawa tiqua de la langue. Son patron avait raison donc il n'avait pas le choix. "D'accord, je vais à la forêt des perles nocturnes. Les incubes et les succubes ont l'habitude d'y faire un tour.

\- Parfait, déclara Daishou, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres minces, tu auras une augmentation si tu y arrives."

Tooru quitta le comptoir et usa d'un sort de téléportation. Quelque chose lui disait que cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Shouyou admirait la clairière dans laquelle ses amis et lui se trouvaient. Tout illuminée de bleu, elle emmettait une douce lueur qui apaisait son coeur. Les perles nocturnes étaient ces fleurs blanches qui brillaient grâce à la lueur de la lune et qui calmaient les incubes et les succubes en harmonisant leurs énergies. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre et se reposèrent tranquillement. "Ah, ça fait du bien d'être ici, déclara le roux en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Tobio s'allongea en mettant ses mains derrière la tête. Même s'il n'était pas un incube, il trouvait le cadre enchanteur. Tetsurou leva les yeux en direction dans la clairière. Plusieurs personnes étaient là. Ils étaient encerclés. "Tobio-sama, murmura-t-il, lance un sort de..." Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une flèche atteignit l'arbre contre lequel il était assis, éraflant sa joue. "Des chasseurs de démons, mais comment?"

Shouyou et Kenma n'eurent pas le temps d'agir qu'ils s'endormirent subitement, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. "Hinata!"

Tetsurou et Tobio se levèrent, le démon qui avait lancé ce sort avait l'air très puissant, par contre, l'arrivée de deux hommes les empêchèrent de le poursuivre. L'un ressemblait davantage à un colosse pendant que l'autre, un grand brun, plus svelte leur adressait un sourire moqueur : "Eh bien, nous avons deux démons pour le prix d'un, il s'adressa alors à son compagnon, Aone tu t'occupes d'un grand à la coupe bizarre, je prends l'autre."

Aone hocha la tête avant de se ruer sur Tetsurou, l'épée à la main. Celui-ci évita le coup tout en observant le prince Tobio qui était parvenu à esquiver le coup de lance du chasseur. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent leurs natures, sinon, ils trouveraient vite un moyen pour les supprimer. L'incube fit en sorte de se rapprocher de Tobio et se servit de sa magie pour ouvrir un portail derrière eux avant de les faire téléporter.

Ils atterrirent dans le monde des humains où le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. "Mince, marmonna Tetsurou, il faut trouver vite un endoit où se planquer." La lumière du jour l'affaiblissait en tant qu'incube mais c'était encore pire pour les vampires qui devaient réduire leur force au minimum. Tobio prit donc une apparence enfantine avant de courir avec son homme de compagnie, ils se trouvèrent dans une forêt quand les deux chasseurs de démons se téléportèrent juste devant eux. "Ce détecteur de démons a été bien utile, fit le chasseur brun en caressant son pendentif, une pierre violacée.

Tetsurou serra les dents de frustration. Comment allait-il faire? Il n'avait pas le choix. "Tobio-sama, il va falloir que tu courres." Le vampire voulut refuser et combattre à ses cotés, malheureusement, la lumière du jour l'affaiblissait et il ne serait qu'un poids mort. Il se mit donc derrière l'incube avant de se retourner pour courir. Aone fut sur le point de se lancer à sa poursuite mais il fut paralysé, son camarade Kenji aussi d'ailleurs. "Qui est-tu?, maugréa ce dernier, un sorcier noir?"

Tetsurou attendit que Tobio fut suffisamment loin pour annuler le sort et se rendre. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force pour le maintenir. L'incube s'agenouilla donc et tendit ses poignets. "Sage décision, déclara Kenji en lui passant les menottes, je me demande pourquoi tu as laissé ton ami démon s'enfuir, il ne fera pas long feu avec ce temps magnifique."

Tetsurou ne répondit rien et ne lui adressa qu'un de ses habituels sourires moqueurs en se levant. Kenji se renfrogna légèrement avant de se reprendre en déclarant. "On va t'amener à notre chef, il décidera ce qu'il fera de toi."

L'incube les suivit sans mot dire. S'il tuait le mal par la racine, le prince Tobio serait hors de danger. De toute façon, il savait qu'il arriverait à survivre une journée sans qu'il eut de problèmes et c'était justement le temps qu'il fallait pour éradiquer le problème de la guilde de chasseurs qui les tourmentait depuis pas mal de temps.

Oikawa entra dans le manoir de Suguru, accompagné du nuage de fumée qu'il avait crée. Ce sort de sa création était d'habitude d'une grande utilité pour capturer les futures marchandises mais là, il s'était révelé particulièrement efficace pour enlever les deux incubes. Le démon de l'orgueil avait d'ailleurs cru reconnaitre le prince Tobio parmi les personnes présentes dans la clairière et il aurait été tenté de le voir se faire attaquer par les deux chasseurs de démons qui étaient apparus à ce moment-là. Oui, il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il attendit dans le hall en fronçant les yeux (tout ce cristal brillant lui fit mal aux yeux) et vit son patron arriver. "Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé?

\- J'en ai même trouvé deux, déclara fièrement Tooru en faisant dissiper le nuage, tu as l'embarras du choix, Daishou-san."

Suguru regarda les deux incubes endormis. Le petit roux ne payait pas de mine, par contre, celui à coté...Il rayonnait de cette beauté fragile qu'il lui donnait envie de le traiter avec tendresse. "Je prendrai cet incube, je te laisse le rouquin. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Tooru en mettant les menottes au roux. C'était vrai qu'il trouvait ce petit incube bien mignon avec sa petite frimousse et il mourrait d'envie de connaitre les trésors qu'il recelait en lui.

Hajime Iwaizumi rentrait tranquillement d'une journée bien remplie. Il avait passé des heures à parlementer avec plusieurs guildes de chasseurs de démons qui sévissaient dans la région, des heures à leur expliquer que les démons n'étaient obligatoirement pas source de dangers. En tant qu'invocateur, il avait eu le loisir d'en cotoyer quelques uns, son familier était d'ailleurs son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, son caractère exécrable fit qu'il avait scellé son cercle d'invocation, le temps que Monsieur se calme. Le saphir autour de son cou se mit à luir, signe que Tobio Kageyama était en danger.

Hajime avait connu le petit vampire un jour où il avait été aux prises avec des chasseurs de démons. Kageyama lui avait expliqué qu'il était seulement venu dans le monde des humains par curiosité, puis l'invocateur l'avait recueilli, soigné même si le vampire avait refusé de prendre son sang. Il se doutait que Kageyama était plus agé que son apparence laissait supposer mais il s'évertuait à rester sous la forme d'un enfant lorsqu'il venait le voir. Hajime lui avait donné un bracelet avant qu'il ne parte de sorte qu'il pouvait l'appeler si jamais il avait des problèmes.

Hajime toucha la pierre et se téléporta auprès de lui. Ce dernier était adossé à un arbre, la peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il respirait difficilement. L'invocateur lança un sort de téléportation pour les amener, le vampire et lui chez lui. Le brun le porta jusqu'à son lit et veilla sur son sommeil. La nuit tombait bientôt et normalement, il se régénèrerait et si jamais Kageyama avait besoin de sang, Hajime lui en donnerait.

Daichi Sawamura soupira dand son bureau. L'invocateur Iwaizumi avait raison sur un point, les démons n'étaient pas forcement tous mauvais mais comment allait-il convaincre le reste de ses troupes? Certains membres de sa guilde le jugeaient trop laxiste avec les démons qu'il chassait car au lieu de les tuer, il les envoyait au prêtre afin qu'il les purifie. Le brun n'aimait pas tuer pour tuer, il pensait qu'en faisant cela, il ne vallait pas mieux que certains démons.

Futakuchi ouvrit la porte : "Chef, nous avons capturé un démon, expliqua-t-il, il est dans les géôles.

\- De quel type s'agit-il?

\- Aone et moi l'ignorons mais il possède des pouvoirs de magie noire. Nous l'avons restreint, bien entendu.

\- Parfait Futakuchi, déclara Daichi en se levant, je vais le voir de ce pas. Aone et toi vous pouvez vous reposer."

Kenji hocha la tête en le laissant partir jusqu'aux cellules situées au sous-sol. Daichi salua alors Ennoshita qui montait la garde. "Pas de souci avec le démon?

\- Non, il est en train de dormir, il le vit se rembrunir, mais fais attention quand même. Il retient son énergie pour ne pas dévoiler sa vraie nature.

\- Ne t'en fais pas." Daichi était connu pour sa grande résilience aux énergies démoniaques. Cela était principalement pour ça qu'il avait été nommé chef de guilde.

Ennoshita repartit à l'entrée du donjon lorsque Daichi ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Le démon dormait en effet paisiblement, par contre, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de lui. Tout habillé de noir, ce qui s'harmonisait avec les cheveux, les pans de sa chemise légèrement ouverts laissaient deviner une peau qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher, ses lèvres fines le tentaient plus que de raison, tout en lui rayonnait d'une beauté sauvage, ensorcelante. Il voulait le...Daichi déglutit.

Ce démon était un incube. Un très séduisant incube. Pourtant, avec ses restrictions, il ne devrait pas dégager autant d'énergie...Le brun commençait à avoir chaud au creux de ses reins, ce qui le fit quitter la pièce précipitamment. Il vallait mieux qu'il retourne dans sa chambre afin de se calmer un peu. Ce démon allait être très dangereux pourtant il parlementerait quand même avec lui, à supposer qu'il ne se laissat pas envouter d'abord.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cellule, Tetsurou se lécha lentement les lèvres. La proue favorite des incubes et des succubes était bien évidemment les personnes souffrant de frustration sexuelle. Plus celle-ci était grande, plus le mets était délicat. Celle qu'il avait absorbé avait un délicieux goût de mûre. Si celui qui était venu le voir était le chef des chasseurs, cela serait avec un grand plaisir qu'il l'envouterait.

Une fois cette guilde court-circuitée, il partirait à la recherche du prince Tobio. Connaissant le vampire, il avait certainement trouvé un lieu où se poser avec son apparence enfantine. Dès qu'un des chasseurs lui enlèverait ses menottes, il communiquerait sa position.

Suguru admira l'incube endormi. Il ne se lassait pas de regarder ce petit démon adorable, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le caliner mais il préférait que celui-ci fut réveillé. Le démon marchand brûlait d'envie de le voir à l'oeuvre aussi mais il prendrait son temps. Après tout, cette magnifique créature était sienne maintenant.

Kenma ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était allongé dans un lit et que ses mains étaient emprisonnées par des menottes. La chambre où il se trouvait était d'ailleurs richemment décoré. "Ah, te voilà réveillé." Il se retourna pour voir celui qui lui avait parlé. Le démon possédait un visage assez particulier, avec ses yeux étirés en amande et son large sourire. On dirait un serpent. Pourtant, cela lui donnait un certain charme.

"Je suis Suguru Daishou, démon marchand et tu es ici dans ma demeure, expliqua-t-il, bienvenue très cher démon de la beauté.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi m'avez-vous capturé, Daishou-san et où se trouve mon ami?"

Il vallait mieux taire l'identité de Shouyou-sama pour le moment, le temps d'analyser la situation. De plus, au vu de l'adoration qu'il lisait dans son regard, ce Daishou semblait très sensible à son charme. Sortir d'ici allait être un jeu d'enfant. "J'ai offert ton ami à un de mes employés, il ignorait donc que Shouyou-sama était le prince des succubes, et toi, tu m'appartiens désormais."

Suguru fut surpris de la réaction ou plutôt de l'absence de réaction de ce petit incube. " Je ne vais pas m'échapper, donc si vous pouvez me retirer les menottes." Le démon marchand enleva les menottes face à son air attristé. "Je vais te chercher à boire, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de partir. Kenma eut un petit sourire. Daishou-san devait posséder du sang humain pour qu'il fut autant réceptif. Cela dit, il avait l'air d'être très frustré et l'arôme de tarte aux pommes qu'il sentait lui donnait faim.

L'incube décida donc de rester pour déguster ce repas qui avait l'air délicieux et copieux aussi. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son prince. Shimizu-san avait été un excellent mentor en ce qui concernait les situations difficiles et nul doute que Shouyou-sama avait hâte de tester l'arsenal de tout incube qui se respectait.

Le roux se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et surtout dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Les murs en pierre, le pupitre en bois de mauvaise qualité, et surtout, l'absence de fenêtre. Non, il n'était pas chez lui. Et pourquoi avait-il des menottes? Ah oui! Des chasseurs de démon les avait attaqués puis quelqu'un leur avait lancé un sort, à Kenma et lui. D'ailleurs où était son ami? Et Kageyama? Son ravisseur arriva et il ne niait pas qu'il le trouvait beau avec ses cheveux et ses yeux chocolats.

"Coucou, Chibi-chan, le salua-t-il avec un ton moqueur, bien dormi?" Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'il utilisait. "Où sont mes amis?" Le démon fit mine de réfléchir: "Humm, ton ami incube est chez mon patron. Par contre, Tobio-chan a du être capturé par les chasseurs de démons." Oh non, je dois sortir d'ici! Le roux ne s'inquiétait pas pour Kenma, le connaissant, il allait certainement vider le démon qui l'avait capturé de son énergie avant de le rejoindre avec un sort de téléportation instantané. Par contre, Kageyama était en danger et ce démon semblait le connaitre. "Vous connaissez Kageyama?

\- Oui, maugréa Oikawa, à cause de ce maudit vampire, mon meilleur ami ne veut plus me voir alors que je suis son familier.

\- Vous avez passé un contrat avec un humain?"C'était rare que les démons le fassent sans avoir une contrepartie ou sinon, les plus romantiques considéraient ça comme un contrat de mariage et c'était en général surtout très mal vu dans leur monde, car beaucoup jugeait cet acte comme un asservissement. _Il doit être bien seul._

\- Oui, je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque mais je ne le regrette pas, il s'approcha du roux et s'assit à coté de lui, faisons plutôt connaissance, toi et moi vu que tu es devenu ma possession, pas pour très longtemps, je me nomme Tooru Oikawa et toi?

\- Shouyou, répondit simplement le roux. Il vallait mieux taire son identité.

Tooru admirait le petit incube à coté de lui. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable, ses yeux d'ambre reflétaient tellement d'innocence qu'il se demandait s'il était vraiment un démon du plaisir.

Cela dit, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Malgré tout, il souhaitait le connaitre un peu plus et passer du temps en sa compagnie. Depuis qu'il avait passé son contrat avec Iwa-chan, tous ses amis l'avaient laissé tomber et sa famille délaissé. "Vous pouvez me retirer mes menottes, s'il vous plait?"

Le brun sursauta face au murmure qu'il entendit. Ce regard suppliant et soumis, c'était tellement adorable. Tooru les lui enleva malgré lui, obéissant automatiquement à sa demande. "Merci." Son sourire le rendait si mignon. Le démon partit pour se remettre les idées en place en grommelant intérieurement. Ces menottes étaient vraiment de la camelotte, normalement, il ne pouvait pas tomber sous le charme de cet incube si facilement et pourtant quelque chose en lui l'attirait et ce n'était pas du au pouvoir du plus petit.

Shouyou, de son coté, se frotta légèrement les poignets avant de s'allonger de nouveau. Il avait peur pour Kageyama et même s'il souhaitait partir à sa recherche dans le monde des humains, les menottes l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Il eut faim, spirituellement parlant.

Le roux fit apparaitre sa queue d'incube. Celle-ci était noire, très fine avec une petite extremité en forme de coeur.

" _Cette queue est l'outil de travail de l'incube et de la succube en plus de votre corps, bien entendu,_ lui avait expliqué sa préceptrice Shimizu-sensei _, son extremité est très sensible au toucher mais elle peut se lubrifier en secrétant une substance qui est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Vous pouvez donc vous en servir de diverses manières pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à votre partenaire. Plus celui-ci sera grand, plus vous aurez de l'énergie à absorber._ "

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Shouyou. Oikawa allait être son baptême du feu en la matière. Cependant, plus qu'absorber son énergie, le roux voulait lui donner une expérience mémorable. Après tout, être incube ne signifiait pas seulement dévorer de l'énergie sexuelle, cela voulait aussi dire donner beaucoup d'affection à son partenaire car, durant l'acte, le démon du plaisir ressentait l'âme de son partenaire.

" _Beaucoup d'incubes et de succubes ont tendance à manger les sentiments de son partenaire, en plus de l'énergie sexuelle,_ lui avait dit un jour sa mère, _ce qui provoque en lui une dépendance. Je trouve personnellement que cette attitude manque de noblesse d'âme. Shouyou, lorsque tu le feras avec Tobio, traite-le avec respect."_

Oui, il le ferait, car ces mots étaient devenus sa ligne de conduite. Mais pas avec son fiancé.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

Part 2:

Tobio ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le lit où il était allongé. Il faisait nuit et il se sentit un peu mieux. Par contre, l'exposition à la lueur du jour l'avait grandement affaibli. Le vampire reconnut la chambre d'Iwaizumi-san. L'invocateur l'avait donc retrouvé et il dormait d'ailleurs, assis à coté de lui.

Tobio eut un petit sourire. Iwaizumi-san l'avait toujours protégé quand il s'aventurait dans le monde des humains et petit à petit, il avait commencé à éprouver de tendres sentiments envers cet humain si ouvert d'esprit. C'était aussi une des raisons de son refus de se marier avec Hinata. Il considérait le roux comme son frère, rien de plus. Cependant, sa disparition le préoccupait. Le sort que son homme de compagnie et lui avait subi lui avait été très familier, et Kuroo-san, allait-il bien? Il espérait que les chasseurs de démon ne lui avaient pas fait de mal.

Le vampire regardait ses mains. Il avait dû rajeunir pour éviter d'être détruit par la lumière du soleil, conservant ainsi son énergie vitale. Tobio savait que sa mère risquait d'être inquiète de son absence mais il devait...

 _Tobio-sama_." Le vampire reconnut la voix de son protecteur.

 _ **Kuroo-san, tout va bien?**_

 _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis à la guilde des chasseurs de démons et je vais en profiter pour envouter leur chef afin d'affaiblir les troupes. Es-tu en sécurité?_

 _ **Oui, je suis chez mon ami invocateur.**_

 _Parfait, tu pourras ainsi rentrer au palais par le biais d'un cercle d'invocation et prévenir la mère de Chibi-chan quant à sa disparition, je suis certain que Kenma et lui ont été enlevés par un démon. Je ne serai pas long._

 ** _D'accord_** , il vit Iwaizumi remuer légèrement, _ **je te laisse et fais attention.**_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas._

Tobio coupa la communication en regardant son sauveur qui venait de se réveiller. Soudainement, un malaise lui prit. _Oh non, pas maintenant._ Il aurait du boire davantage de sang avant d'aller chez Hinata. "Tout va bien, Kageyama?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Hajime vit le petit vampire se recroqueviller, il posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour croiser un regard rouge écarlate affamé. "Kage..."

L'invocateur sentit une douleur perçante à son cou suivi d'un indicible plaisir. "Mmm."

Tobio gouta le sang avec délice, il était tellement délicieux, son corps commençait à reprendre son apparence normale. _Mince, je dois rester un..._ Hajime retira doucement la tête du vampire de son cou lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci s'agrandir autour de lui. Il voulait le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Kageyama rétracta ses crocs, il eut peur d'avoir trop pris de sang, cependant, il vit deux prunelles vertes qui le contemplaient avec une tendresse infinie.

"Tu es vraiment beau, Tobio, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de l'allonger sur le lit pour l'embrasser ensuite. Le vampire savait ce qui se passait. La morsure d'un vampire, que certains démons nommaient l'étreinte, à cause de l'effet aphrodisiaque qu'elle pouvait produire si la personne mordue éprouvait de l'affection envers de vampire. C'était une sorte de prédisposition à créer un lien du sang.

En tous cas, cela voulait aussi dire que Hajime avait vu au-delà de son apparence d'enfant et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Le vampire avait émis des réserves pour se déclarer à cause de sa famille mais maintenant qu'il était là, près de lui, en train de butiner délicatement ses lèvres, il n'en avait cure. Tobio le laissa le déshabiller, avant de l'aider à son tour. Il admira le corps de ce dernier d'un œil gourmand avant de l'attirer à lui.

Tous deux furent ensuite allongés dans le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes mêlées, en train de partager de doux baisers. Hajime en profita pour explorer le corps du vampire. Il caressa la douce peau blanche éclairée par le clair de lune du bout des doigts, redessinant chaque contour avant que ses lèvres prirent le relais.

Tobio s'abandonna aux sensations, gémissant à chaque effleurement, chaque baiser, chaque coup de langue. Il avait de plus en plus chaud face à ce plaisir qui montait crescendo.

Le vampire écarta les jambes, laissant Hajime le préparer doucement. Celui-ci contemplait son futur amant, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus qui exprimaient un amour sans réserve avant de lui donner un baiser tout en retirant ses doigts. Tobio serra les dents lorsque celui-ci le pénétra, tout en sachant que la douleur ne durait que peu de temps. Le brun le serra davantage contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes avant de bouger en lui.

Le vampire enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, souhaitant le sentir davantage contre lui, en lui, la sueur faisant davantage glisser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les hanches de Hajime allant davantage à sa rencontre. Il cria alors, son plaisir, son amour, au fur et à mesure que son amant allait plus vite, plus fort, il se contractait face à cette présence en lui, tellement chaude. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, au moment où Hajime céda à la jouissance, se délectant de l'étroitesse de Tobio, son vampire qu'il fut content d'avoir recueilli un jour.

Il se retira avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Le vampire lui rendit son étreinte en souriant, heureux de s'être donné à cet humain si gentil.

Daishou avait passé la journée à discuter avec l'incube qu'il avait capturé, lui disant ses pensées intimes, tout ce qu'il cachait dans son coeur, même son métissage humain. C'était comme si Kenma l'avait ensorcelé et pourtant il s'en moquait. Au fond de lui, le démon marchand aimait être à la merci de l'incube dont les yeux mordorés semblaient sonder son âme et pourtant, lui qui était si fier, pourquoi se sentait-il si bien auprès de lui, était-ce dû à ses pouvoirs?

Le démon marchand fut surpris de voir Kenma l'allonger sur sa couche en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. "Si tu m'as capturé, déclara l'incube, c'était aussi parce que je suis un démon du plaisir, je me trompe?"

Son regard était alors si intense qu'il ne put que dire la vérite. Kenma eut un petit sourire. L'odeur de tarte aux pommes était de plus en plus persistante et il mourrait d'envie de gouter à son énergie. Cependant, il souhaitait que Suguru puisse ressentir beaucoup de plaisir. L'incube avait été touché par l'histoire de celui-ci qui collectionnait de belles choses pour combler un vide que se trouvait au fond de son coeur, un vide causé par une succube qui l'avait quitté jadis. Kenma allait le combler et partager aussi un peu de lui par la même occasion.

L'incube claqua alors des doigts pour faire disparaitre ses habits sous l'oeil médusé (et appréciateur) du démon marchand. Le corps de Kenma était fin sans être maigre, légèrement élancé aussi, il brûlait d'envie d'y toucher mais quelque chose fouetta le dos de sa main. Suguru regarda la fine queue qui se mit à virevolter derrière Kenma. "Je vais m'occuper de toi, Suguru." Les yeux de l'incube avaient viré au doré. "Enlevons ces habits."

Le démon marchand poussa un cri de surprise en voyant qu'il était nu.

"Bien." Kenma se lécha les lèvres en dévorant du regard le torse de Daishou. Il était plus viril qu'il en avait l'air, tout à fait son genre. Suguru se demandait ce que l'incube allait lui faire, certes il était curieux mais il avait aussi de l'appréhension. L'extrémité de sa queue effleurait son torse, il crut y voir une sorte de liquide en couler par goutelettes, ce qui était en effet en train de se passer.

Le bout en forme de coeur caressait son torse, laissant des petites goutellettes, par ci par là. Le démon marchand ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque celui-ci frôla ses tétons avant de descendre sur son ventre. Une fois, le torse parsemé de cette substance étrange, Suguru vit Kenma retirer sa queue pour se mettre à masser son torse. "Aaaah."

Cette sensation...C'était comme si les mains de l'incube lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir, il ressentait le moindre toucher au fur et à mesure que Kenma empoignait doucement les muscles, c'était trop bon. "Kenma, touche-moi plus." Celui-ci accéda à sa requête, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts en une multitude de caresses torrides. Suguru commença à onduler des hanches malgré lui, noyé dans cette extase sans fin surtout lorsque l'incube lui pinça délicatement les tétons. "Oh, Kenma, j'ai envie de..."

Ce dernier comprit le message et se positionna sur lui, humant avec délice l'odeur de tarte aux pommes qui devint de plus en plus prononcée. C'était le moment de la dégustation. En tant que démon du plaisir, les incubes se lubrifiaient automatiquement lors qu'ils décidaient de le faire avec un homme, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses. Suguru poussa un long râle lorsque Kenma s'empala sur lui, appréciant son étroitesse qui s'ajusta facilement à lui.

L'incube, de son coté, fut satisfait de l'avoir en lui. Il était vraiment chaud pour un démon de l'avarice, cela dit, il ne l'avait pas fait avec beaucoup d'entre eux et ils n'avaient pas une énergie aussi délicieuse que celle de Suguru. Il posa les mains sur le ventre de celui-ci puis alla et vint sur lui, absorbant l'énergie qu'il se plut à déguster en prenant son temps, écoutant les cris de plaisir de Suguru, admirant son visage noyé dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Oh oui, ce démon lui plaisait, si fier et si fragile à la fois, il ressentit tout de lui mais il veilla à ne pas manger les émotions présentes. Des mains sur ses hanches l'encouragèrent à aller plus vite. Kenma accéléra alors le rythme. «Ken..ma.» L'incube poussa un cri lorsque Suguru atteignit ce point qui rendait le plaisir encore plus grand. «Oh oui, plus fort Suguru.»

Le démon marchand donna des coups de rein plus profonds, plus puissants, sentant son énergie se vider mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien au fond de cet incube, dont les doigts caressaient de nouveau les pointes de chair, le faisant jouir en un cri.

Kenma le sentit se répandre en lui, provoquant sa propre jouissance. Il se retira et se laissa tomber contre le torse de son amant. Il s'était nourri à satiété, par contre Suguru s'endormit très vite, ce qui était normal. L'incube se redressa ensuite pour lui embrasser le front avant de se lever et de se vêtir d'un claquement de doigts. Il se laverait plus tard, il devait d'abord retrouver Shouyou-sama.

Kenma utilisa la télépathie avant de s'arrêter aussi net. Il avait eu raison de ne pas s'inquiéter vu que le prince était en plein repas en ce moment. Par contre, au vu des sentiments qu'il avait eu de temps d'éprouver, les fiançailles avec le prince Tobio risqueraient d'être compromises.

Daichi se demandait comment en était-il arrivé à discuter avec l'incube captif, ici, dans sa chambre, en sirotant une bonne tasse de thé. Il savait les incubes très sournois, usant de leurs charmes pour arriver à leurs fins mais dans le cas présent, Kuroo-san n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, non. C'était juste une personne agréable en dépit de son ascendance démoniaque. Il regrettait vraiment qu'il fut un démon. "Et vous, Sawamura-san, lui demanda-t-il, est-ce que la vie à la guilde vous plait?"

Daichi se rembrunit. Au début, il pensait que chasser les démons était quelque chose de juste mais maintenant, en cotoyant cet incube, il se disait que la justice pouvait être bien nuancée. Il avait appris que Kuroo-san servait le prince des vampires et qu'il l'avait protéger de l'attaque de ses subalternes, de plus la société des démkns ressemblait beaucoup à celle des humains avec son lot de faux-semblants. Cela l'attristait d'avoir été autant pétri de préjugés.

Une main lui caressa la joue : "Vous pouvez toujours changer de voie." Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Son regard était si pénétrant, il avait l'air de sonder son âme. Une paire de lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en un baiser tentateur avant de s'en emparer sensuellement. Tetsurou savoura ce goût de mure provenant de son énergie, ressentant sa frustration, à la fois physique et morale, il sentait que Daichi en avait marre. Marre de son métier, marre de l'ambiance qui y régnait. _Il faut qu'il se lâche un petit peu_ , pensa-t-il en immisçant sa langue entre les lèvres de celui-ci.

Le chef de guilde enroula la sienne autour de cette intruse taquine, se sentant dans un état second, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Tetsurou rompit le baiser avant de faire apparaitre sa queue d'incube. Il n'allait pas le faire avec Daichi, même si cela était très tentant, il avait décidé de lui donner satisfaction sans trop puiser dans son énergie.

Daichi sentit cette queue étrange ouvrir avec dextérité son pantalon avant de baisser ses sous-vêtements, libérant ainsi son membre durci. Elle s'entoura autour de celui-ci, l'extremité sécrétant quelques gouttes sur le gland avant de effleurant toute la longueur, l'enduisant ainsi. Le brun ne mit alors à retenir ses cris lorsque la queue se mouva de haut en bas, le masturbant vigoureusement.

C'était délicieusement bon, cela glissait merveilleusement bien, éveillant en lui des sensations longtemps réprimées.

Tetsurou l'embrassait, s'abreuvant de cette énergie à la mure si exquise qui n'en devient que plus succulente lorsque Daichi atteint l'orgasme. Il rompit le baiser avant de regarder l'humain, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'incube attira l'extêmité de sa queue à lui pour gouter un peu la semence qui y était présente du bout de la langue. Celle de Daichi avait vraiment bon goût. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun baisse son pantalon pour..."Daichi, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Cela se voit, non? fit Daichi en s'agenouillant entre les jambes de l'incube, je vous rends la pareille."

Tetsurou se raidit. _Il ne faut pas que Daichi fasse çaaaa_. Cette langue sur son..."Oh!" C'était la première fois que quelqu'un pensait à lui donner autant de plaisir. Daichi le caressa de la langue sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre doucement en bouche. "Mmmm." L'incube plongea les doigts dans les cheveux bruns, se délectant de cette brûlante succion qui le fit frissonner. Il poussa des longs râles au fur et à mesure que Daichi le goutait de haut en bas, plus vite, parfois le caressant de sa main. Des doigts aventureux effleurèrent ses bours..."Non, Dai...chi, arr...arrête." Il ne devait pas jouir dans sa b...Trop tard.

Daichi avala le tout avant de retirer sa bouche en souriant. "Cela a un goût de mûre.

\- C'est parce que j'ai gouté à ton énergie." Il se rembrunit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Cela lui avait plu pourtant.

Tetsurou prit une brève inspiration. Cette situation ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire mais il ne voulait pas que le chasseur de démons en chef eut des regrets. "J'ai goûté à votre semence tout comme vous avez gouté la mienne. C'est comme ça qu'on se lie chez les incubes, donc vous êtes devenu mon mari, il s'assombrit davantage, comme vous êtes un chasseur de démons, je crains que cette situation ne vous enchante pas.

\- Tu m'as conseillé de changer de voie, lui répondit Daichi en se levant, donc je pense que tu m'as offert une nouvelle perspective d'avenir. A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas.

\- Oh que si, déclara Tetsurou en l'amenant sur ses genoux, il va falloir d'abord que je règle deux ou trois petites choses. Ensuite, nous aurons plein de temps à nous."

Daichi lui donna un doux baiser, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir.

Shouyou attendit l'arrivée de Tooru en mangeant tranquillement sur son lit un bol plein de douceurs. Cela lui faisait du bien mine de rien d'être loin du palais et de se prélasser un peu. Le démon rentra dans sa chambre peu après, visiblement tout triste. "C'est bien ma veine d'être venu au magasin, se plaignait-il, Daishou-san était trop occupé à rester chez lui avec ton ami incube, Kenma a réussi à l'envouter, on dirait, et Iwa-chan a l'air d'être avec Tobio-chan aussi." Il avait senti sa présence par le biais du cercle d'invocation.

Shouyou poussa un soupir de soulagement, Kageyama était en lieu sûr. Par contre, en regardant Tooru s'asseoir, l'air dépité, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tooru avait besoin d'être consolé. Il claqua des doigts pour enlever ses habits avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus grand. Le démon de l'orgueil eut pour reflexe de le caliner tendrement. Shouyou était si doux dans ses bras, il se sentit réconforté. Le petit incube de son coté, posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur la bouche.

Les yeux chocolats curieux croisèrent des yeux ambres espiègles. "Ton énergie est délicieuse, déclara Shouyou en se léchant les lèvres, elle a un petit goût de lait à la fraise." Il murmura ensuite à son oreille. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aller mieux." Le roux sortit sa queue d'incube, qu'il décida d'utiliser plus tard.

Il laissa Tooru l'allonger sur le lit, l'admirer d'un émerveillement non feint. "Tu es si mignon" avant de se mettre à poser des petits baisers papillons partout tout en le touchant de ses mains, à la recherche du moindre endroit où il était sensible. Le roux savourait ces petites attentions toutes tendres et tellement agréables. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, lui envoyaient un peu d'énergie au lait-fraise, jusqu'à ce que Tooru décide de changer de tactique et de lécher son torse. "Aaah."

Le démon dégustait cette peau merveilleusement douce, appréciant sa texture soyeuse, il regarda les expressions extatiques du roux et fut content qu'il prenne énormément de plaisir. Le brun sentit quelque chose lui frôler légèrement le dos avant de disparaitre, cela avait été aussi doux qu'une plume. Probablement l'extrémité de la queue de l'incube. Il savait que les démons du plaisir s'en servaient durant l'acte mais il avouait qu'il ignorait de quelle manière.

Shouyou n'en put plus et écarta ses jambes, signe que Tooru comprit en lui adressant un sourire complice. "Tu peux y aller, expliqua le petit incube, je n'aurai pas mal. Par contre, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop prendre de ton énergie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu m'en prends trop, déclara Tooru en lui caressant la joue, mourir dans les bras de quelqu'un aussi adorable que toi me plairait bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir à proprement parler, fit Shouyou pendant que Tooru entra en lui, mais par contre..."

Tooru eut un peu peur face à ce sourire un peu diabolique. La chaleur de Shouyou fut si accueillante que ses hanches se mirent à bouger presque indépendamment de sa volonté. Le petit incube se mit à gémir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Tu es trop bon, Tooru." Et il ne parlait pas seulement de l'énergie. Tooru de son coté, était tellement envahi par le plaisir qu'il ne put que se focaliser sur le fourreau de chair dans lequel il allait et venait, couvant amoureusement du regard le plus petit qui se tortillait sous lui en criant de temps en temps "Plus vite" ou "Plus fort". Shouyou regarda sa queue qu'il fit virevolter au-dessus d'eux. C'était le moment. Il en lubrifia l'extrémité par la pensée avant de la faire descendre plus bas.

Tooru fut tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas quelque chose effleurer son intimité avant de..."Aaaah, Sh-Shouyou, qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que...? C'était bon et déconcertant à la fois, surtout lorsqu'il sentit cette chose en lui caresser sa zone sensible..."Ooooh, c'est bon, encore."

Shouyou sourit, il gouta un moment à cette succulente énergie lait-fraise avant d'enrouler les jambes autour de la taille du plus grand. Il savait que son amant n'allait pas tarder à succomber et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Tooru continuait ses coups de butoir tout en ressentant la queue de l'incube aller et venir en lui, martelant son point sensible avec précision, le faisant crier comme pas permis. Alors, c'était ça passer une nuit avec un incube? C'était vraiment le pied, peu importe s'il mourrait demain, cela serait la meilleure nuit qu'il eut passé de toute sa vie. Il ne voulut pas que cela s'arrête. Le brun toucha le membre de Shouyou d'une main tremblante avant de céder à la jouissance, n'en pouvant plus face à tant de stimulation, le roux suivit peu de temps après.

L'incube retira sa queue et sentit un énorme vide lorsque Tooru se retira de lui. Le toux secoua légèrement l'extrêmité pour retirer les fluides présents avant de voir Tooru se réfugier dans ses bras, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il avait certes mangé son énergie mais aussi apaisé sa solitude. Le prince souhaitait être auprès de lui. Il en parlerait à sa mère une fois rentré au royaume.

Tetsurou arriva chez l'invocateur le lendemain matin pour surprendre le prince des vampires en galante compagnie. "C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara l'incube en les regardant assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu passes plus de temps chez les humains qu'au palais.

\- Au palais?, lui demanda Iwaizumi pendant que Tobio se retira de ses bras en rougissant légèrement. L'aube venait de poindre donc il gardait son apparence normale. "Je suis le prince des vampires, et Kuroo-san ici présent est mon garde du corps, déclara Tobio en fuyant son regard, et je suis destiné à épouser le prince des incubes mais celui-ci a disparu.

\- Kenma m'a prévenu que Chibi-chan et lui étaient de retour dans leur royaume, le rassura Tetsurou, apparemment, ils ont réussi à piéger les démons qui les ont enlevés."

Tobio poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Tant mieux alors. Je vais retourner chez moi rompre mes fiançailles, comme ça, on pourra se revoir.

\- As-tu pensé à ton fiancé, au moins?, lui demanda Hajime.

\- Hinata et moi, nous sommes comme des frères et aucun de nous deux souhaite ce mariage."

L'invocateur eut un sourire. Tobio avait donc pensé à tout. "A bientôt, alors." Le vampire hocha la tête avant de prendre sa main en lui posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Hajime les amena ensuite à une petite pièce où un cercle était dessiné sur le sol. Tetsurou fut admiratif de la finesse du travail, c'était un des cercles d'invocation les plus complets qu'il eut pu voir. "Mettez-vous au centre du cercle, déclara Hajime, et pensez au lieu où vous souhaitez aller."

Tobio et Tetsurou opinèrent de la tête avant d'être enveloppés d'un rayon bleuté qui les fit disparaitre. Cependant Oikawa apparut á la place. "Iwa-chaaan, pleurnicha-t-il, il faut que tu m'aides."

Hajime l'aida à se lever en soupirant. Il semblait s'être calmé mais il avait l'air bien triste. "Allons dans la salle à manger, nous serons plus à l'aise."

Tooru lui raconta tout, de l'enlèvement provoqué par son patron à ses sentiments envers Shouyou. "Il aurait pu me vider de son énergie mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai tellement envie de le revoir et..."

Un son de grelot se fit entendre. Tooru toucha son bracelet qui servait de moyen de communication avec Daishou-san. "Il faut qu'on aille au royaume des succubes. La reine nous a convoqués."

Tooru se raidit. Et si Shouyou était...Mince,je vais me faire émasculer à vif. "Tu devrais y aller, lui déclara Hajime, je suis certain que tu retrouveras l'incube que tu cherches là-bas."

Le démon de l'orgueil hocha la tête, certes, il retrouverait Shouyou mais dans quelles circonstances. Au moins, s'il pouvait le revoir ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, il en serait heureux.

"Qui est le démon responsable de la rupture des fiançailles de mon fils?"

Tooru fut surpris de la question. Daishou le regarda tout aussi confus. "Lequel de vous deux est Tooru Oikawa?"

Le brun se désigna. "Moi, majesté."

Hinata-sama se leva de son trône pour s'approcher de lui. La reine des succubes était certes plus petite que lui mais il émanait en elle une force redoutable. "Tu possèdes une grande puissance pour un démon de l'orgueil. Shouyou m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que tu deviennes son homme de compagnie mais je sais qu'il doit y avoir autre chose pour qu'il refuse d'épouser le prince Tobio." Quoi, Tobio-chan est aussi un prince? "En tous cas, je souhaite avant tout son bonheur donc tache de veiller sur lui sans faillir."

Pour Tooru, ce fut un grand honneur et il fut heureux de voir son souhait exaucé. "Oui, majesté.

\- Tu peux le rejoindre, un garde t'amènera dans sa chambre."

Hinata-sama se retourna ensuite de Daishou pendant que Tooru partit. "Tu dois être Suguru Daishou, je présume.

\- Oui, majesté, répondit le démon marchand en déglutissant. Si elle savait que c'était à cause de lui que tout était arrivé. "Kenma souhaite te voir. Il m'a parlée d'un partenariat commercial qu'il aimerait faire auprès d'un démon marchand pour le bien du royaume et je suppose qu'il s'agit de vous. J'étais inquiète lorsque Shouyou n'était plus là mais apparemment, il n'avait fait qu'accompagner son homme de compagnie. J'ai tendance à oublier que Kenma est aussi le trésorier du royaume."

Cela expliquait en effet bien des choses. En tous cas, il ne pouvait que saluer l'intelligence de Kenma, il lui avait sauvé la mise mais pourquoi ferait-il ça pour lui qui les avait enlevés, le prince et lui? "Je vais vous mener à son bureau, déclara la reine. Suguru hocha la tête en la suivant.

Shouyou paressait de nouveau dans sa chambre. Kageyama lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi à rompre leurs fiançailles de son coté. Il avait décidé d'en faire de même et après avoir discuté avec Kenma, ils s'étaient mis d'accord que son homme de compagnie reprenne son poste de trésorier, ce qui avait l'air de l'arranger plus qu'autre chose.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. "Entrez."

Shouyou sourit lorsqu'il vit Tooru entrer. Il le regardait avec tendresse avant de lui faire légèrement la moue : "Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais le prince des succubes.

\- Les gens ont tendance à changer lorsque je leur dis qui je suis vraiment, répondit Shouyou, donc j'ai préféré me taire." Son sourire s'élargit. "En tous cas, je suis content de te revoir, Tooru."

Le démon de l'orgueil s'agenouilla à ses pieds avant de lui baiser la main : "A partir de maintenant, je suis ton homme de compagnie. Je veillerai sur toi quitte à y laisser ma vie."

Shouyou s'agenouilla face à Tooru et lui déclara en prenant la tête entre ses deux mains : "Je souhaite que tu sois mon compagnon, plus qu'un homme de compagnie, Tooru. Je veux juste que..." Le brun le prit dans ses bras. "Oui, je te donnerai tout mon amour, lui murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Le roux sourit contre son torse : "Moi aussi." et tous deux s'embrassèrent tendrement, dans un baiser rempli de promesse.

Suguru fut étrangement intimidé en voyant Kenma là, assis devant son bureau en bois d'ébène. L'incube possédait alors une prestance qui le laissa pantois. "Tu aurais pû me faire emprisonner pour ce que je vous ai fait, déclara-t-il en se grattant la tête, l'air gêné.

\- J'ai d'autres idées, fit Kenma en se levant, tu sais, j'ai déjà eu des relations avec d'autres démons de l'avarice mais toi, fit-il en s'approchant de lui, tu es bien plus que de la simple nourriture."

Suguru l'enlaça contre lui en souriant. "Dois-je comprendre que tu souhaites plus qu'un partenariat commercial avec moi?"

Kenma hocha la tête avant de fuir légèrement le regard reptilien du démon marchand, un regard tendre et heureux aussi. "Tes désirs sont des ordres, Kenma, répondit Suguru en lui embrassant le front, à partir de maintenant, je suis tout à toi."

L'incube leva la tête et laissa Suguru planter de doux baisers sur ses lèvres avant d'y répondre à son tour. Sa vie commençait à prendre une tournure vraiment interessante.

Daichi se reposait tranquillement dans sa chaumière. Quitter le travail de chef de guilde de chasseurs de démons fut le meilleur choix qu'il eut fait. Il aidait maintenant à l'échoppe que tenait ses deux amis Asahi et Suga. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait un sentiment de contentement même s'il sentait un vide au fond de lui.

Quand Tetsurou allait-il revenir? Il eut sa réponse un soir alors qu'il faisait chauffer du bois dans sa cheminée. Deux mains taquines lui caressaient amoureusement la taille. "Je suis de retour, murmura l'incube, et je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps."

Après avoir démissionné de son poste d'homme de compagnie, il avait dû aider le prince Tobio à convaincre la reine des vampires à rompre les fiançailles de ce dernier. Celle-ci avait finalement accepté et remplacé le prince à la succession du trône par son cousin, Yûtarou Kindaichi. Daichi se retourna alors et mis les bras autour de son cou après s'être levé : "L'importance est que tu sois là maintenant, répondit-il pendant que Tetsurou posa son front contre le sien.

\- Et si on en profitait pour consommer notre mariage?, lui demanda Tetsurou d'un ton taquin.

Daichi ne répondit rien et lui picora les lèvres à la place. Il lui prit ensuite la main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre avant de fermer la porte pour un moment d'intimité très torride.

Hajime regardait le ciel étoilé depuis sa fenêtre quand Tobio se mit à coté de lui. Le prince des vampires avait choisi de renoncer au trône et depuis, il se sentait plus libre. Bien entendu, Hinata venait les voir de temps en temps par l'intermédiaire du cercle d'invocation en compagnie d'Oikawa-san. Hajime fut d'ailleurs content que son ami eut trouvé une chaussure à son pied, cela avait un peu bonifié son caractère.

La main de Tobio prit la sienne. En regardant l'invocateur à coté de lui, il ne regrettait pas son choix, il en était heureux. "Je t'aime Hajime-san, lui chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, Tobio, répondit Hajime avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Lui aussi était content d'être auprès d'un être aussi merveilleux que lui, peu importe qu'il fut un vampire.

Ce fut ainsi que les complications du début se terminèrent en des liens indestructibles.

 **Voili voilou pour cette fic. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et désolée d'avoir mis plus longtemps à la publier. On se revoit pour Healing Broken Spirits, la requête IwaYama et si vous en avez d'autres à m'en envoyée n'hésitez pas. A bientôt.**


End file.
